


Royal Ambitions [a kagehina au]

by hinatashugs



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:09:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23471491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hinatashugs/pseuds/hinatashugs
Summary: In which, Prince Hinata Shoyo has always dreamt of what life would be like if he were free from the shackles of his obligations, to the throne, to his kingdom, his family and everything around him. He had always felt restrained, unable to see the world for how it truly is, until a meeting of fate placed him in the path of Kageyama Tobio, a boy who had always dreamt of being King.It was this critical day that two paths merged, severing both from the futures that had been carefully crafted for them, all due to a simple action; a simple “hello”.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 17





	Royal Ambitions [a kagehina au]

Despite the rising sun sending scattered hues of orange and red into the castle, a chill swept across the palace grounds. A gentle breeze trilled in the morning light, tumbling across the carefully decorated land, sending a chill down the spine of the figure stood, basking in the morning sun. A small smile resided on his face, as he looked up at the clear sky above, breathing in the fresh air surrounding him.  
As peaceful a scene it was, within the castle there was disarray, at the disappearance of the Prince. Somewhere, the boy knew that he was causing trouble by sneaking out so early in the morning, but that was part of his whole plan; because he was able to seize a moment of quiet when he was away from everyone within the castle. 

It wasn’t the first time that he had escaped to walk the castle grounds, and nor would it be the last, but all of the boy’s family made such a deal out of it whenever he was out of the watchful eyes of his many supervisors. 

“Shoyo!”

Alas, the silence wasn’t destined to last; and Shoyo had known that from the beginning, but it didn’t stop him from sighing audibly when he heard his name being called in the distance. Glancing over his shoulder, Shoyo’s eyes lit up when he didn’t see his parents, or workers, but his closest friend walking over with a tired expression.

“Good morning” Shoyo grinned at the Prince when he neared, bowing as he had always been taught to when in the company of other members of royalty, “Prince Kenma”

“Shut up” Kenma mumbled, tucking his hands into his pockets, “I despise formalities”

Shoyo laughed drily, rubbing the back of his neck, “Force of habit?”

For a moment, the peace and quiet returned, with the two boys gazing off into the distance. From where they stood atop the hill, they could see over the walls to the town below, at the sparkling windows and cobbled streets, and all that was beyond. Shoyo couldn’t help but smile slightly, forever to have someone like Kenma, who would gladly stand in silence with him, looking at the views from what had slowly became Shoyo’s prison.

A lavish prison it was, but a prison all the same.

“Everyone is looking for you” Kenma informed the other boy, yawning slightly, “Your father isn’t happy”

“When is he ever?” Shoyo asked, a feeble attempt at a joke; mainly to hide his worry at angering his father one too many times. Inhaling deeply, Shoyo turned back towards the castle, “This might very well be my record” he started, glancing at Kenma, “Usually someone has already dragged me back by now”

“Shoyo” as he often did with Shoyo, Kenma sounded exasperated, “You have duties”

“Which I can ignore”

No matter how much he said it, Shoyo hated to defy his family. They had never truly given him a reason to go against what they say, but he always felt so restricted within the boundaries that they set for him – which made him want to rebel. It was a pathetic reason to go against their rules, the rules that had only been set to keep him safe, but he hated the guidelines that he had to live by.

When Shoyo finally appeared in the castle, he received the same welcome as always. His mother embraced him tightly, his sister had been barely aware he’d gone in the first place, and his father gave a slight nod in his direction, danger flashing in his eyes. Shoyo guessed that were it not for Kenma being stood at his side, having been staying over the castle for his father’s business with Shoyo’s family, he would have received the same lecture he always did.

At this point, Shoyo could practically recite his words, that rant he went on each time, word for word; and, each time, it began with the phrase, “You wouldn’t understand, because you don’t have children, but when you have children of your own, you might begin to comprehend my words.”

Shoyo knew that his father thought him to be dull, but it wasn’t that he didn’t understand – it was that he didn’t agree. But that wasn’t something he could ever share with his father. Or anyone, for that matter. If anyone knew that he didn’t agree with the life he had led and is expected to lead for the rest of his life, he could possibly be considered a traitor to the throne and be charged with treason.  
Shoyo wouldn’t put it past his father to do something like that.

As the morning faded into afternoon, Shoyo began to slowly grow more frustrated with his entire situation, when he was informed that he would be going on a tour of their town, once Kenma had returned to his kingdom. So, not only was Shoyo supposed to say goodbye to his only source of sanity, but he was also supposed to see the world, so excruciatingly close, from behind a carriage door, within hours of one another.

“I want to go!” Shoyo’s younger sister was in ruin, upon learning that Shoyo was going out of the castle for the remainder of the day without her, and Shoyo couldn’t help but feel sorry for her. Maybe she was annoying at times, but he understood the want to leave the grounds more than anyone else.

“I’ll bring you back something cool” Shoyo promised, ruffling her hair slightly, “Don’t cause trouble for anyone while I’m gone, okay?”

Somewhere inside, Shoyo hoped she would cause some trouble; but that was his wish for revolution talking.

Tucked inside the carriage, Shoyo waved goodbye to his sister as she stood on the front steps of the castle, rosy cheeked and teary eyed, waving with as much force as she could. When the carriage had rolled out of sight of his family, Shoyo dropped his head back against the seat, letting out a soft sigh.

Everything was so, undeniably beautiful. On the ride between the castle and the town, Shoyo saw so many gorgeous things, and felt his breath taken away by each and every one. From the mountainous scenery, to the river that tore across the ground beside him, he found his gaze glued to the natural elegancy of the world around him.

When they arrived in the town, Shoyo’s curiosity was piqued immediately. It was the first time he had been in the town for many years, so he had forgotten most of it; but there was absolutely no denying that it was an entirely different world to the one that he knew. As the carriage bumbled down uneven streets, Shoyo gazed at quaint little houses, glistening shop windows and rickety food stalls.   
Looking at the food served in each stand, Shoyo was struck with an idea.

“I want something to eat” Shoyo said loudly, immediately grabbing the attention of the two guards that his parents had sent with him.

“Can’t you wait until we return to the castle?” the first asked, visibly worried about the idea of Shoyo eating in an unfamiliar place.

“Wouldn’t it be best to have something from the chef back at the castle?”

Shoyo understood that, and it wasn’t as if he had planned from eating from the kiosks, because they didn’t look particularly very sanitary; but he did plan on getting out of this carriage by any means necessary.

“No” Shoyo lied, “I want something now”

While the two guards exchanged uneasy looks, Shoyo pushed open the carriage door, aware that it would stop at a moment’s notice, were he the one getting out. Stepping out of the carriage, Shoyo tried to ignore the pressing gazes that were staring at him, internally cursing how much he stuck out, compared to everyone else. 

As Shoyo had already gotten out, his guards had no choice but to follow him into the crowd, rushing to get to the Prince’s side, ushering people out of the way.

Shoyo hated it with every fibre of his being. 

He isn’t more important than anyone here, but he had always been treated like he was. Gritting his teeth together, to stop himself from saying something immature or rude, Shoyo allowed his guards to continue with what they were doing until they were at the mass of food stalls. Stopping in thought, Shoyo looked around.

“I want something I’ve never tried before” he said thoughtfully, inching towards a wall to lean back against, “Can you both find me something new?”

Shoyo imagined that his father had given them rules that conflicted with their primary orders. Technically, they are supposed to obey whoever it is that they were protecting, and Shoyo had asked them both to leave him to find something, but it was excruciatingly obvious that his father had told them to not leave his side. Shoyo knew how to get around that.

He put on his best, most practised, expression of distaste, “I don’t like to be kept waiting”

They, once more, exchanged a worried glance with one another, before ducking away to find something for Shoyo to have. Giving him the perfect opportunity to put his plan into action. 

Slipping into the alleyway he had been stood by, he broke into a sprint, running to the end and turning down the street, heart pounding in his ears. He continued to run for as far as he dared, not wanting to get too far that he forgot where he was entirely. He wanted a brief escape, not to never be able to go home. Slowing down as he reached a new street, he turned into the nearest store; which happened to be a bakery.

Lavishly decorated treats lined the shelves, labelled with all different kinds of names and ingredients. Enamoured by the concept of so many different types of food that he’s never gotten to try, Shoyo was too busy admiring display stood before him to notice the teenager stood behind the counter looking at him with masked curiosity. 

Walking around the shop, unaware of the eyes that were gazing at him inquisitively, Shoyo inspected almost every item for sale, wondering how so many things could be put together in one place in such an orderly fashion. It reminded him of the food at the banquets that he recalled going to in the years prior, with their rows of perfectly decorated pastries and looming towers of cakes.

When Shoyo finally broke his focused gaze away from the treats surrounding him, he glanced out the window, his heart skipping a beat when he saw the familiar uniform of one of his guards. Inhaling sharply, Shoyo ducked behind one of the shelves, making himself appear as small as possible, knees tucked against his chest and his arms wrapped around his legs.

Glancing up, Shoyo finally noticed the boy watching him, his face flushing a deep shade of crimson, embarrassed he hadn’t noticed earlier, “Hello.”


End file.
